


If I Had Been The Villain

by mewhiphand



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Coates Academy, if sam was just a little more conniving / sly / caine-esque, sort of a dark!sam AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhiphand/pseuds/mewhiphand
Summary: Sam Temple burns his stepfather's hand shortly before the FAYZ and Connie Temple makes the hard, but ultimately fair decision to send him to Coates Academy in the next school year with the money she's acquired from the divorce settlement.Gone Series AU : How would it play out if Sam had met Caine before the FAYZ? If he hadn't met Astrid and Quinn before?Or, the twins discover they have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Diana Ladris/Caine Soren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

She says it's not his fault. 

She says that she just wants to keep Sam close to her and she can't help being an overprotective mother, but Sam knows the real reason that she's decided to send him to Coates - Connie has decided that he is dangerous.

They drive in silence to the iron gates. Sam's things are packed but his mother says, with a forced smile, that he "can come home to get anything else soon".  
Sam knows that this is not the case.

He has a roommate. Coates is, of course, a boarding school, and he should have expected this. But somehow the fact that he does still shocks him.

After all, Sam is an only child.

His roomate, and his new guide for the school year (it's September, after all) is a weedy, sniffly little kid nicknamed Bug, only a few years younger than him but seeming so childish.

Sam's first day approaches far too fast.

On the morning of his first lesson - Maths - Mr. Dunman announces to the class, comprising of fifteen others, that "Mr. Samuel Temple, our new student, will be joining us today."

A dark-haired, good-looking boy twitches his eye in the back of the class. 

The tough-looking blond beside him nudges him with an arm, glaring at the dark beauty on the boy's left.

There are whispers. Half a dozen students openly stare. 

The others, at least, do it discreetly.

Sam is sat beside a serious-looking girl who introduces herself as "Dekka Talent" when he works up the nerve to ask. He learns through Maths (not paying attention) that despite her tough exterior, she's an honest, reliable person.

Drake Merwin is not.

Sam learns this in Biology, when he ignores the paper balls being thrown at the back of his neck and the "Psst, Sam"s and the next thing thrown is a pocket knife.

The narrow miss leaves him shocked.

"What the hell, dude?"

"Chill, it didn't even hit you. Hey, Sam. Do you get in free because your mom fixes up everyone's little boo-boos?"

Sam also learns that Drake causes most of these injuries.

Ignoring the bully is fruitless, but acknowledging him is even worse.

The on-edge dark-haired boy catches him off-guard in History."Sam, right? I'm Caine, Caine Soren. We're in Maths and Tech together. You're new here, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Well, if you need me, or Diana here-" the dark beauty shakes his hand "Feel free to come to Room Two-Oh-Four. I have some rather interesting things I could show you."

He nods, with no intention of ever going. 

"And I think you might have a rather interesting thing to show me."

Sam knows his face is drained of all colour.

He rushes off to Chemistry as soon as the scheduled fifteen-minute break is over.

And slowly, ever so slowly, Sam learns how to work with these people. 

It's not easy. It's not easy at all. 

But Connie urges him to "try, try again, darling" and he finds himself loathing her more - and yet trying in spite of her. 

Connie doesn't expect him to make friends. She's practically counting on it.

Sam meets 'Computer Jack' when he happens to walk past the ICT suite at lunch. To his surprise, a small, blond boy with glasses that look too big for his face is furiously typing away at a computer. He walks closer to the door and sees the screen flashing. 

"ACCESS GRANTED."

Then, Sam notices what the boy has just gained access to. It's the school website. His school website. Coates Academy.

Sam stands outside the door and watches as the boy lifts a bony hand to push his glasses up, then immediately gets back to work. He clicks on a google document and starts making changes. Sam watches in wonder as the boy clicks on "Penny R." and changes her C in Maths to an A.

He hears the distinct clack of high heels down the corridor and knows how much trouble this boy would be in if he was discovered.Sam opens the door and motions for the boy to finish, hurriedly gesturing at the computer. 

He takes the hint, and they're both outside by the time Mrs. Ewen click-clacks her way to the suite. Sam starts conversing with the boy as he subtly pulls him down the hallway, letting go once the kid starts to follow.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reflects on the information he's already gleaned from his short time at Coates Academy. A sudden meeting may drive Sam closer to a confrontation, or end in bloodshed.

Sam quickly gains the trust of 'Computer Jack', and through him, the grudging tolerance of Caine Soren. It's still a long way to go before he even considers paying a visit to Room 204 (especially now that he knows Caine and Drake are roommates), but it's a start. And honestly, tolerance is all he can ask from these people. 

"So, what's Caine's deal?"  
"His deal? Like, his M.O?"  
"Sure, whatever. Oh, what's his stake in Drake and Diana?" Sam asks Jack as casually as he can. He's still getting his bearings at this place - he's not sure what he can ask and what is glossed over or blissfully ignored. 

Jack pauses his steps for a moment and considers. "...I think it's better for you to find out about Diana yourself, but...Drake is useful for the scare factor. After all, if you have fear, you control the masses, right? Kinda like that."

Sam makes a mental note to pay more attention in History. And makes another to keep an eye on Caine's interest in that class too. He nods along with Jack.   
"So, why does Caine want to, as you say, 'control the masses'? Surely a dude as smart as him can dream a little bigger than the population of a psycho school? Unless..."

Unless this is just practice for the real thing.   
Sam snaps himself out of his thoughts with a shake of his head. Real thing? Caine's a smarmy creep, but there's no way he'd go full evil dictator for such a dumb reason. Trying to control this school would be as fruitful as trying to herd a pack of hyenas. 

Either way, you'd get your face chewed off. 

If there was one thing Sam had learned about Coates Academy, it was that there was no limit to the amount of crazy that desperate parents would leave to the mercy of the school halls. It was proven with the existence of Drake Merwin, Caine's right hand man. That sick creep had already sent countless kids running to his mom, the school nurse. 

And was currently making a beeline for Sam and Jack. 

Oh, sh-

"Long time no see, huh, Jacky? Caine wants to see you. And I want to have a little talk with ol' Sammy here about what's expected of a Coates student."  
Drake's voice is dripping with venom and a hint of mocking superiority. It's just the right mix for Jack to cower and scurry off, presumably to Room 204.   
Where another devil awaited him. 

But Sam's undivided attention was given to the grinning blond in front of him.   
"So, what's this all about, Merwin?" Sam says with what he hopes is an lazy smile. He's already built up the perfect exterior of an easygoing, average highschool boy. No one suspects that he's been manipulating Jack and Bug with astounding results. He knows from Jack all about both the academic capability of the few students who make up Caine's elite, and from Bug (who's real name, he found out, is Tyler) about their more private lives. 

Sam straightens up and gives a pointed glance to the watch he's taken to wearing on his left wrist. It's not as if he actually has any prior commitments, owing to the fact that it's Saturday and he has no real friends here. But the glance throws Drake off his game - out of the corner of his eye, Sam sees the blond grit his teeth for a fraction of a second before he relaxes. 

"Just wanted a little chat. It'll be quick. And painless," Drake answers with a knowing smirk. "We'll do this in my room, how about that?"

Drake isn't asking. But Sam isn't ready for any kind of confrontation in Room 204. 

Either Caine and Jack's talk must have been quick, or this is a way of getting me into that room so Caine can corner me. 

"Oh, mine's closer. 180, remember? And I wouldn't want to interrupt your roommate."

Sam hopes that serves as a viable excuse. It seems to work, as Drake gestures for him to lead with that ever-present smile. 

There's no doubt in his mind that this 'chat' will end in tears. 

Or blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This will be updated soon :) Thank you all for choosing to read and comment and give kudos.


End file.
